equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunstriker Clan
Eriviar and his Sunstriker Bandits have ruled the Whitetail Mountains for years, becoming rich off raiding and pillaging their Pony and Griffon neighbors. Having become such an issue, the Emperor was forced to deal with the himself. The Emperor and Eriviar thus struck a pact in which the bandits would receive weapons and funding from the former in exchange for swearing fealty to the Empire and keeping the Republicans and Ponies busy. However, many political dissidents and opponents have used this opportunity and moved into Whitetail. A clash between these forces might be unavoidable Lore Starting Situation National Focus The Sunstriker Clan focus tree is locked until a few days after Grover V dies. The military tree gives the typical bonuses. Notable bonuses include a national spirit from the army tree increasing division defense/attack and organization depending on which land doctrine research was chosen and the Born to Fly national spirit from the air tree which increases ace generation 10% air experience 0.05 daily and air superiority 5%. The industrial tree gives its typical bonuses. A notable bonus is the Extensive Mining Operations '''national spirit which gives Resource Gian Efficiency +10% and Production Efficiency Cap +5% '''Political Paths With the death of Grover V and the lost of imperial support political dissidents are taking the opportunity to challenge the rule of Eriviar Support. The republicans under Runa Teafeather have returned from the Griffonia Republic and the communist under Guntbert Greyfeather have come out of hiding. The winner of the power struggle will determine the political path. The political tree initially has 3 different paths. All political paths will, give a research slot, fix the economy, give a national spirit that gives bonus to recruitable population and various military stats. In the Harmonic path Runa and the republicans succeeds in overthrowing Eriviar Sunstriker. After dealing with the remaining bandits and communist they will focus on rebuilding the country into the Whitetail Republic. The focus The-Pan-Griffonia Referendum 'gives a event where the country can either be annexed into the Griffonia Republic ('will end the game) or remain a independent republic. Notable bonus is the Brantbeak Constitution national spirit which increases stability by 5% and political power gain by 10% In the Communist path Greyfeather and the communist succeeds in overthrowing Eriviar Sunstriker. After dealing with the remaining bandits and republicans they will focus on rebuilding the country into the Whitetail Socialist Republic. Notable bonus from this path is the Ministry of Public Safety '''national spirit which will increase stability, decryption, and encryption by 5% However if Eriviar stays in power then he will initially cut down on the banditry before falling into a coma. During the coma Eriviar will receive a vision of Maar asking Eriviar to serve him. Whether Eriviar chooses to serve or reject Maar will determine the next political path. Notable is the addition of a total of 6 free units each with 10 battalions of griffon knights and a recon company. 3 units of these are given from completing the '''Maar'Chosen '''and '''The Father's Favored Son focus respectively In the Fascist '''path Eriviar chooses to serve Maar and comes out of the coma a changed griffon. He will focus on creating a Kingdom that will serve Maar. In the '''Non-Aligned path Eriviar rejects Maar and comes out of the coma as a more rational griffon. He will work on building the country into a proper Kingdom with a judicial system. Notable is this path gives the most factories at at 3 military and 4 civilians factories. Note if Eriviar is overthrown then the economy will be thrown into chaos and only the political focus can be done until the economy is back on track All political paths have a shared branch at the bottom. This path allows the newly proclaimed country to wage border conflicts for Windford,Lost Gates, and Elf Lake. Further focuses allow these states to be developed and cored. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Sunstriker Clan starts with a small military of 23.50k deployed men in 4 divisions. Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command